


Their Blue Haired Girl

by Blue_Kobra



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Poptarts, Randomness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kobra/pseuds/Blue_Kobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EARLY REVENGE ERA<br/>4382 days.<br/>I've been here 4,382 days. That's 12 years. Twelve years in this....this...Hell. Twelve years with the closest thing to a father I have is Jared, the night janitor. I'm here just because no one believes me.....</p>
<p>Nobody believes I'm...</p>
<p>...a vampire.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Helena is 18 years old. She was brought to an Insane Asylum when she was 6 years old. Why? She's a vampire. Or she thinks she is. What happens when Helena goes missing? What happens when a famous band finds her? Maybe My Chemical Romance? Follow Helena's story as she lives in the real world with a famous punk band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Helena's POV

I drifted through the long corridors, lost in my mind. I wasn't even thinking. Just walking, listening to the shouts and screams. Some people are screaming to be let out, others are only talking to themselves.

 

I walked into the cafeteria, sitting next to my friends. We weren't really friends; we only sat next to each other. No talking, we didn't need too.

I sat next to a guy who thinks he is invisible, a girl who has shadows that follow her, a kid who talks to aliens, I don't even know their names. Sally, a volunteer, comes up to me and hands me my special drink. You see, I'm a creature of the night; a vampire. She sets the blood down next to me.

"Here's your blood, Helena, A positive your favorite," She smiles at me. I like Sally, that's why I haven't killed her yet. Also because she's been here as long as I have. She comforted me when I first came here 12 years ago.

"How are you doing today, Helena?" she asked me sweetly as I take a mouth full of the thick, crimson, liquid.

"I'm good," I whispered, "can we go for a walk today?" I asked her. She takes me for a walk every Friday; the only catch is that I have to wear a special harness and leash.

"Of course we can, go change while I get your harness and we'll go," she gives me a smile. I down the rest of my drink and run to my padded room.

 

Sally's POV

I watch as Helena sits down next to George, April, and Sven.

I grab a cherry Kool-Aid pack and mix it with sugar and water. I also add a colorless, tasteless, syrup to make it thicker. Poor kid thinks she's a vampire. I love this kid, but sometimes she worries me. Yesterday I caught her sniffing April's neck claiming that she wanted to see if her blood was 'bite worthy'.

I walk over to her and set her drink down, "Here's your blood, Helena," I smile, "A positive your favorite." Helena gives me a small smile.

"How are you doing today, Helena?" I ask her. She takes a large gulp of the cherry Kool-Aid. It's the only thing she drinks. And the only thing she eats is red foods.

"I'm good, can we go for a walk today?" she whispers. I look into her eyes. She is beautiful. Her most amazing feature is her eyes. They're a very light brown with green specks, and some days they were hazel.

"Of course we can," I tell her "Go change while I get your harness and we'll go." A huge smile stretches across her face. She downs the rest of her drink and runs off.

I walk out of the Cafe and into the supplies closet filled with strait jackets, leashes, and harnesses. I grabbed her black harness and leash with her name on both with red stitching. I might get her a treat while we're out.

 

Helena's POV

I ran to my padded room and emptied my trash bag full of donated clothes. I picked out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a 2 size too big Mikey mouse sweater, and old Chuck Taylor's. I comb my blue hair with my fingers and run out into the hallway. I make my way to the locked, guarded, and alarmed doors. I sat down on a bench and started talking to one of the guards.

"I'm Helena," I whisper to him.

"I'm Bob," He whispers back a slight smile on his face.

"Sally's taking me for a walk," I tell him.

"Isn't it a little late for a walk?" he asks still whispering.

"I'm a vampire, it's never too late for a walk," I state.

"But the sun is still out, won't you burn?" he gasps.

I snort, "That's only a myth."

"One more question," he asks, "why are we whispering?"

"So that the other vampires don't hear us," I see Sally walk up to us my leash and harness in hand.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yes," I let her snap the harness onto me and connect the leash.

The door guards unlock the doors with different keys and combinations. They finally open the doors and we walk through many hallways and go through a ton of guarded doors. We eventually get to the main entrance and wait ten minutes for the guards to open the doors.

We step outside to see the beautiful Michigan sunset. Sally walks with me along the sidewalk, I already know that she is leading me to the park. We sit on the swings and stare into the sunset.

"Sally," I whisper, "I'm really sorry for this."

"Everything happens for a reason, Helena. I understand." She answers back sadly.

"I'll miss you," I say.

"I'll miss you too," a sad smile crosses her face. I swiftly hit a pressure point in her neck that would knock her out for at least 3 hours. I take a wad of cash out of her pocket and run off.

I'm finally free.


	2. Running, fighting, and cleaning

Helena's Pov

 

I do not know how long I've been running. The only thing I know is that I'm away from the long, endless fields of the country side and are now surrounded my tall buildings, lots of mortals, and dozens of cars.

I turn into an alley, darkened with the shadows made by the bright morning sun. It was cold to say the least, soft snow flakes gently fell to the ground. I sit down, my back against a dumpster, and let my limbs rest. At least until I hear screams. I follow the high-pitched sounds that lead me to a door.

"When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city. To see a marching band."

Why are they screaming? Are they dangerous like us vampires? I must find out.

"Okay Helena, you got this. You got this. Don't fluff this up," I say to myself as I bend the hair pin to fit the lock. "Come on just a few more twists," finally I hear a satisfying *click*. "Yay," I whisper-squeal to myself.

I army crawl inside and quietly close the door behind me. As I crawl the screams get louder and louder. I come across a curtain and pull a tiny bit of it aside. Except, the scene I see is not the one I was expecting. It wasn't a human sacrifice, or werewolves doing the Hokie-pokie or whatever those dirty mutts do.

There was singing and dancing and shouting and kids having.......fun. Wow, that's a word I haven't used in a long while. How could they be so....happy? All they are doing is listening to people screaming. But as I listen closer I notice that these people on the stage, the five grown men jumping, dancing, and drinking, are.....singing.

I block out all the noise except for the lyrics, trying to decipher the meaning "If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see...."

I hear the lyrics and they make their way strait to my heart. But not because I can fully and truly relate to them; but because not only the guy with long black hair is singing, everyone is. The guy banging on the circles, the short guy covered in ink, the tall lanky guy, the dude with an afro, even the crowd, everyone is singing from their heart. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Soon the beautiful moment ends and the five guys are saying their good-byes. "Oh shoodle I have to hide!" I shoot up and speed walk in a random direction. Why speed walk you ask? Well, if I run I'll certainly look frantic and out of place, while if I speed walk, I'll most likely just look busy or late for something. I sneak into the first room I come across, at the time I didn't see the white board that read, 'Toro & Way 2'.

Littered on the carpeted floor are strange, empty, brown bottles and clothes. Oh no, OCD kicking in. I quickly discard the bottles into a bin and folded the clothes into a few different piles: pants, shirts, undergarments, and socks. Then I separated those piles into two piles. The ones that stunk to high heaven and the ones that stunk to high hell, and take my word for it, if something stinks to high hell leave it there and run for your life. Hearing the doorknob jiggle, I run into the bathroom (which is now also all sparkly clean), jump in the shower and pull back the curtain.

"Mikey, I think this was our best show yet," I hear a voice say excitedly.

"I don't know Ray, the one in Jersey was pretty awesome," I hear a different voice say.

"You're only saying that 'cause we're from Jersey," the first boy scoffs.

"Woah,"

"Wow, Ray. I didn't know you were such a neat freak,"

Curses.

"I'm not, I think someone was in my room," 'Ray' answers. Dang, I'm hungry. I think I might have to feed on these guys. Oh well, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
The door to the bathroom squeaks open.

Okay. As soon as he pulls the curtain back, I'll spring onto him and bite his neck then attack the other one.

The curtain jerks back and I jump onto my attacker. I latch my teeth onto his neck biting down as he screams. Hm, I'm not getting any blood, won't hurt biting down harder. Before I can bite harder my prey throws me to the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. Dang flabbit, that did hurt.

Two other guys enter the room and they all corner me. I keep turning in a circle, hissing at them and trying to keep all of them in sight.

"Guys! She fucking bit me!" My first prey screams. My eyes widen and I turn to him, covering my mouth with my hands.

"I cannot believe you just said that," I whisper to him. They all look at me confused.

"Say what?" He asks.

"You said the no-no word," I whisper again.

"Girl, you're like 20. Don't you curse all the time?" The one with raven colored hair asks me.

"I'm 18. And my kind are forbidden from using such foul language," I tell him.

"And what exactly is your 'kind'?" The tall one asks.

"Why are you whispering?" the short one whispers.

"So the other vampires don't hear me and bring me back to my prison," I whisper to him.

"What's your prison?" the slim one asks. Should I tell them? Eh, it couldn't hurt.

"It's called an Asylum. There are many of them. Many different people share the prison with me," I smile at all the dark memories I had there.

 

Frank's POV

An asylum. NO WONDER SHE THINKS SHE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE. The guys and I all share a knowing look. Gee slips over to the door and call for our body guard Larry. They exchange a few words and Larry walks over to the mysterious girl.

"Hello I'm Larry," He says calmly.

"Greetings I'm-" Before she could finish Larry presses down on a special spot on her neck, making her pass out instantly.

"Okay everyone in the van, we're taking her back." Larry orders.

We all walk out of the stadium and get into the white cliché van that usually just takes us to the hotel, but tonight is taking us to an Asylum.


	3. Whaaat?

Ray's Pov

I can't believe she bit me. I can't believe she thinks she's a vampire. I can't believe she has blue hair. I can't believe I don't want to leave her. She is so awesome. I want to know her. Know her past. Know why she thinks she's a vampire. Why she's so innocent. What corrupted her. I wonder what the guys think of her.

"So..." I break the comfortable silence, "what do you guys think of her?"

"She's great,"

"Funny"

"Intriguing"

"I agree," we all look to her, the sleeping lump on Mikey's lap.

"I wish there was some way we could keep her," Gee thinks out loud.

"Can you adopt someone from an Asylum?" Frank asks.

"We'll ask them when we get there." Mikey speaks up.

After about 2 hours we arrive at the Asylum. We get to the big gates and Larry pushes the buzzer.

"I wonder why she's wearing a harness," Frank mumbles.

"Hello, welcome to Happy Acres," psh I bet the people here are real happy alright, "Do you have an appointment?" The person on the intercom asks.

"No," Larry says "but we found someone who we think has escaped."

"Name please," the lady asked.

"Helena."

"Oh thank god you found her! I'll let you guys right in!" As soon as she said that the huge gates opened.

Larry drove us up to the front door and we hopped out of the van, Mikey carrying the girl. The guards escort us to a room on the top floor. Man, this place is sad.

"Oh thank god you found her!" A woman around our age runs up to Mikey and takes the kid from her.

"Were did you guys find her?" A wrinkly prune, excuse me, an older woman in black scrubs walks in.

"She was at our concert," I said.

"Miss, we were wondering....is there any way we could, like, adopt her?" Frank awkwardly asks, while rubbing his neck.

"I don't know. She has been here since she was little. She is a part of our messed up family, and it'll take money. You'd need leashes, harnesses, special syrup-"

"Syrup?" I asked.

"Yeah, and-"

"Miss, we are willing to do anything to adopt Helena." Gerard finally says.

"Fine, I'll go get the papers and Sally.....tell them what they need to know," then she walks out of the room. We all turn to Sally.

"Sally? Where am I?" We hear a soft voice ask. "I'm back? No, no, no! I was finally free," Helena starts sobbing.

"Baby, hun, you're still free. These men are adopting you; all we need to do is a background check then you can leave." The woman explains. After Helena fell asleep again, Sally explains to us what we would need to do.

"I'm guessing you guys already know that she thinks she is a vampire, considering you have a bite mark on your neck," she looks pointedly at me, "Okay first of all. The only things she will eat are red things, so you will need a LOT of red food dye. Each morning she drinks red kool-aid, but you need to add corn syrup to make it thicker and more blood like and don't be afraid to add a bit of salt too. She is not allowed to have alcohol because we do NOT need to know how much of a 'vampire' she is while drunk. She doesn't have many clothes, only a few donated things, but she LOVES wearing black, red, white, or anything that has to do with Disney movies. Her favorite thing for breakfast is red pancakes with regular syrup. For lunch she likes red broccoli and cheese soup, and for dinner she likes just about anything." She finishes with a smile. I look over to see Frank typing everything down on his phone (him being the fastest typer).

"Does she like any music or anything?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"Hmm. Honestly, I don't think she has ever heard music before. Well, besides the jazz music constantly playing." Sally explains.

Damn, this is going to be harder than we thought.


	4. Moving In

Helena's POV

I'm......I'm adopted. I can't live with these....mortals. I might eat them or something. I'll just have to control myself. If they are nice enough to keep me around, I can be nice enough to not eat them.

I wander what they do for a living. My father used to be a doctor and I never really saw my mother because she was in the army or so I was told. I don't know where they are now. I wonder if these four will always be with me?

"Helena, are you ready to go?" I hear the lanky one ask.

"Yes, sir," I whisper. We all pile into a van.The meanie head that knocked me out is driving,  
Ray is in the passenger seat, and I'm across from Short-Stack, Lanky, and Raven Breath. When will they tell me their fluffing names?

"Thank fuck we're on a break until Warped Tour starts," the short dude sighs. I flinch when he swears and he sends me an apologetic look.

"One rule is: don't call any of us sir, gurl, we ain't that old," Raven-Breath sasses me.  
I ignore the sass this time and ask,"What's Warped Tour?" I will out sass you next time.

"Well Helena we are in a band called My Chemical Romance and Warped Tour is when a bunch of bands get together and play for a ton of people," Ray explains. Bands? Jared the Night Janitor used to always tell me about his favorite bands.

"Why is your romance chemical?" I don't get it. Do they...like....not like their lover?

"It's just a name, Hun" Ray chuckles. Don't you chuckle at me...

"Hey Mikey, when are we going to start recording for Ghost of You?" The leprechaun asks. I swear he is a leprechaun. I wonder what leprechaun blood taste like. Maybe I can just take a quick bite....

I don't hear his answer instead Short-Stack says, "Helena.....why are you staring at me like that?" sounding a little freaked out. He may be taller than me, but he will forever be named Short-Stack.

"No reason," I reply quickly. He mustn't know of my plans.

"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the dooor," A catchy tune suddenly plays in the car.

"Larry, turn that shit off!" Ray shouts. I guess I'll have to get used to their foul language.

"No wait," I set my hand on 'Larry's' shoulder. I must admit, I like this tune. The lyrics could be less predictable and cheesy but otherwise it sounds quite pleasurable.

"Who are these people, the ones singing," I ask.

"They're a shitty pop band called One Direction. Here, use my tablet and look them up." Ray gives me a square device, expecting me to know how to use it. I will not allow them to know that I have no idea what this thing is. That might make me seem weak, and thou shall not let weakness show in front of enemies.

I tapped the screen. Nothing. I pushed the button on the bottom and the screen lit up.Hmm....'slide to unlock'. I slid the bar to the right and a black and white picture of the curly demon with which I shall assume is his wife.Wow she's pretty. I wish I'll look like her when I'm older. Why would she choose that?

"That's hurtful. But the first part is adorable," Ray sends me a cheeky smile. Hm, guess I said that out loud. OR he has secret Fro powers......I'll have to watch out for that one.

We finally pull up to a huge house about 4 stories tall. Well, not exactly. It was a decent sized cabin, only about 2 stories tall with a small atrium ranch on the top floor. We walked inside to see nothing really worth talking about, it wasn't a 'normal-on-the-outside-extravagant-on-the-inside' sort of house. There was no grand stair case or maids running around making everything nice and tidy like a normal celebrities' house. How are these guys even famous? I guess they are just modest.

The living room was directly to the left of the front door. There was a black sectional couch in a corner, a big flat screen TV and a black ottoman sitting on a red rug with white dots. Pretty decent looking style for 4 men in their 30's.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour," Lanky smiles at me.

"Okay," I give him a small smile back.

"Well to the right is the kitchen," Black granite counter tops with white cabinets and silver appliances. He leads me up the wooden stairs.

"The door on the left is Mine, Ray's, then Frank's. And on the right are Gerard's, a guest bathroom, and a closet. Then the door at the very end on the right will be yours." he points out all the rooms.

"Do we all share one bathroom?" I ask.

He scoffs, "No all the rooms have their own bathrooms," he leads me to my room.

"You'll go shopping with Gerard and his girl-friend Lin-Z tomorrow to get stuff for your room, all you have right now is a bed." He left me alone in my room. I lied on my bed and just thought about everything.

It felt like time stopped for a while. The guys continued doing their thing, checking on me every now and then with worried eyes. Raven-Dude walked into my room to put some clothes and my harness and leash into my closet.

My room was a decent size it had a big window looking out into the back yard. The backyard had a big oak tree with a beaten down tree house and I can faintly see a dirt path that slips into the woods. I had a queen sized bed with white sheets/pillows ect. black fluffy carpet and white furniture. The walls were only a tan color so I'm guessing they've never even painted them.

I get off of my bed, deciding that I would explore the house. I've seen the living area, kitchen, the guys' rooms, and the bathroom. I reach the basement and a slight gasp reaches my lips. It's a dungeon with shackles on the walls, no windows, a torture table, cages, and horrible tools lined up on the walls.

 

Just kidding.

These guys aren't secret gang leaders, or rapists, or anything like that. It was like a mini arcade. Old arcade games lined the walls and where there wasn't a game there was either a guitar or a bookcase filled to the brink with comic books. In one corner there was a huge TV with a ton of different game systems surrounding it and in another corner was a drum set. I love playing the drums. My father once taught me how.

I walk out of the back door and straight to the oak tree. I climb up the rope ladder and pull myself into the box. It was about as big as my room which is about 15 yards by 15 yards. It only had two blue beanbag chairs and a radio.This will take some work. All the wood is sturdy, clean, and there are no gaps. The roof has shingles so I could be in here if it rains. All it needs is a few decorations.

I climbed down from the tree and walked around the house. Once I got to the front I just lied down in the scratchy, itchy, grass and looked into the now setting sun.

This was it. This was where my time in the Asylum ends and my time as a daughter of a famous band begins.

This is it. Where I can finally start my new beginnings.

After an hour of lying with my eyes closed I finally drift to sleep.


	5. Lin-Z's pov

Lin-Z's Pov

 

Damn it's pouring out. I pull up to Gee's shared house in my black Kia Optima. While pulling into the driveway, I notice a figure lying in the grass not moving. Grabbing my umbrella and pulling the hood on my jacket up, I run over to the figure. She is wearing black ripped skinny jeans and an old mickey mouse sweatshirt. And she has blue hair.....cool... Without even trying to wake her I set my umbrella down and pull her into my arms. Her legs wrap themselves around my waist and her hands around my neck.

I once again grab my umbrella and keep my forearm under her bum. Fucking hell, she is heaving. She's got to be at least 19 I kick the door multiple times until Gee opens the door tears streaming down his face.

"Loose something?" His eyes immediately widen and he takes the girl. I walk in with him and shut the door. All the guys jump up from the couch and run over to Gee.

"Z, not that I didn't miss you or anything but can you please help us dress her so she can warm up?" My worried little man asks me.

"Of course Gee, it's no problem," Ray shows me her room. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this is Helena, the 'vampire' the boys adopted.

Damn, she has, like, no clothes. Gee's not coming today, this will be a girls day. I grab some clothes out of my overnight bag instead and pull out this....

 

Helena's pov  
"I was just sleeping. It isn't a big deal," I finally convince them.

"Fine just tell us when you leave okay?" I nod and the girl walks back into the room carrying clothes.

"Okay Lena," Ray starts, "we have only a few rules." I nod again, signaling him to continue.

"One: Never leave the property without at least one of us. Our whole property has a white fence around it, so you'll know if you cross it. Two: You must be inside at 7pm for dinner then you can go back outside or where ever you were. But you must stay inside after 10pm for the rest of the night." I nod again. Seems fair.

"Can I know your names?" I ask sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm Frank. That's Gerard, MIkey and Ray." So Tomato is Gerard, Short Stack is Frank, and Lanky is Mikey. Okay I got this down.

"Ready to go Helena?" The girl asks. "Oh by the way I'm Lin-Z." She smiles.

I smile back and nod. I quickly change in the bathroom into the clothes she lent me and walk back out to meet her.

"Dad?" All their heads snap in my direction and shock crosses their faces for three reasons.

1\. For the short time I've known them I have never spoken above a whisper.  
2\. I said 'dad' and they are all my dads.  
3\. I feel pretty darn sexy so I'm guessing they do not approve.

"NO." My dads say at the same time. Lin-Z rolls her eyes. She throws me a leather jacket that ends at the bottom of my ribs.  
"Better?" I ask.

"No, but you have no clothes so it will do." Gerard stands up but Lin-Z pushes him back down and loops her elbow through mine. "This is a girls day." They all groan but allow us to leave.  
It has stopped raining and we get into the car. I hope I don't get a cold since my hair is wet.

"Helena," She sighs after 10 minutes of silent driving. "Hun, you know you're not a vampire right?"

"What?!"


	6. Let the fun begin

Helena's POV

I've been a vampire all my life, what is she talking about? 

"But I drink blood every morning," I tell Lin-Z.

"Helena, bite me," She sticks her wrist out, the other hand still on the steering wheel.

"But what if I take too much blood?" I don't want to hurt her.

"Just do it, please." she begs me. Well here goes nothing. My mouth clamps around her wrists, but just like when I bit Ray, nothing came out. I bite down harder and look at her face to see her biting her lip, trying not to scream. Still no blood. I then bite down as hard as I can and Lin-Z screams out in pain, tears falling down her face. I let go of her wrist. I don't understand; no blood.

We stop at a red light. "See Laina, no blood. You're not a vampire. You can't suck blood. There are no other vampires that will hunt you down if you speak too loud. There are no secret vampire police that will hunt you down if you curse. It. Is. Just. All. In. Your. Fucking. Mind."

Choked sobs escape through my mouth and tears cascade down my face. "I have to be a vampire....I-I....I don't know how to be anything else." She laces her finger through mine and continues to drive.

"Helena, you have us now. Gee, Frankie, Mikey, Ray and I we...we care for you baby girl. We are your family now and we can teach you how to live. Babe, you may think you have lived while in that Asylum, but you haven't. You don't know the first thing about living, but darling I'm gonna teach you."

We pull up to what I'm guessing is the mall and park the car.

"Laina, this is the mall," she explains while we walk through the front doors, "I'm about to show you the best shop in the world." We walk up to a dark store playing screaming music, 8 letters jumped up at me, 'HOT TOPIC'.

"Jase, Helena here is new to this kind of music, show her all the bands and teach her everything, let her listen to everything and just make her feel comfortable," she tells a guy with bright blue hair like mine.

"Listen, I'll be back in 4 hours. Here is 400 dollars buy some band merch and albums of any band that catches your eyes." She then walks out.

"Well," Jase rubs his hands together and smiles widely, "let the fun begin."


	7. getting music

"Let the fun begin," Jase says as he rubs his hands together evilly. He drags me to the back of the store where two head phones and a lot of CDs were.

"Okay this first band is called Nirvana. You will listen to five songs and decide whether you like the band or not. If you like the band I'll tell you a bit about them and if you don't then we'll just move on. The first song is 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' "He explains as he puts the CD into the player and sets the headphones on my head.

'Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overbored and self-assured  
Oh, no, I know a dirty word

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah

Hey... Yay

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group (tribe) has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah

Hey... Yay

(Guitar solo)

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)  
Hello, Hello, Hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido

Yeah a denial  
A denial! (x9)  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Four more Nirvana songs later and I'm in love. "How did you like them?" Jase snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I loved them," I tell him truthfully.

"Then here are a few of their albums, a poster, a t-shirt, and a bracelet," he puts all the things into a humungo plastic bag.

"Your next band is the mother of almost all bands these days. Most bands are together because of this inspiration. Helena, let me introduce you to Blink 182," He smiles widely and puts in another CD.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Blink182, All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Green Day and a few of my dads' songs later and I have 8 gallon sized bags filled to the brink with band merch. I also learned that my dads' have a song that's named after me.

"So did you have a good time?" Lin-Z asks as she walks back into the store.

"I had an AWESOME time! I never knew that I could fall in love so easily with so many people!" I answer as she helps me with some of the bags.

We arrived at the house and I went straight to my room. God, I can't wait to decorate this place. I hung all of my new shirts in the closet, stacked all my CDs on a shelf by a radio that also has a few books, and stored some ripped skinny jeans in the dresser.

I skip down stairs and into the kitchen to get a snack. Why am I skipping you ask? Because this is the best day of my life, thank you for asking.

"Hi Mikey Mouse!" I scream as I jump on bubba's back.

"Hey little monster!" he shouts as he swings me around to where we are facing each other.

"Food?" I ask him.

"Food what?" He mocks me.

"Food now?" I ask again excitedly.

"Helena...." He drags out my name in a warning tone

"Food please," I pout and give him my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Go with Ray, Gee, and Frank they want to talk to you. I'll be there in a second with some food for you, okay?" he inquired while setting me on my feet. I walk into the living room where Dad (Gee), Daddy (Ray), and Frankie are all sitting on the couch.

"Helena," Daddy starts, "we need to talk."

I don't like that tone of voice.......


	8. Mikey's pov

Mikey's POV

I remember when Helena was just a little girl. I thought as I got bread and peanut-butter out of the pantry. She was only 3 years old when I was 12. My uncle and her dad were best friends, so  
I got to watch her when ever I was at his house. Which was every weekend. Our parents wanted to spend time together on the weekends so Gee went to our aunt's house and I went to our uncle's.

I spread the peanut butter on both pieces of bread and went to get strawberry jelly out of the fridge. I remember the day she was born, I had just turned 9 years old. Man, she has grown so much since then. I just hope we are making a good move sending her to high school, I don't want her to get bullied like we did. After spreading jelly on one of the slices of bread I put them together on a paper plate, and start walking to the living room.

I loved playing Queen and King with her. She was the Vampire Queen and I was the Werewolf King, as I remember this I chuckle. A picture of her young smiling face popped into my head.

"I GET TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL?!?" A high pitched voice squealed. Why the fuck is she excited?

 

Helena's POV

Oh I do not like the tone of his voice.

"Helena, we want you to go to high school for-" Daddy (Ray) starts but I cut him off.

"I GET TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!?!?! LIKE AN ACTUAL SCHOOL?" I squeal and they all look at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Helena, do you know what school is like?" Frankie asks me.

"No. But I've seen the movies while I was in the asylum," I reassure them. "I'm gonna be the new girl, have the quarterback ditch the cheerleader captain for me, make some big mistakes but my friends will forgive me and then win prom queen." I tell them with a big smile on my face.

"Lena, high-school is nothing like the movies," Mikey says as he walks in with a paper plate.

"Hun, when we were in high school there were some very mean people who treated us very badly," Dad (Gee) sits next to me and sets his hand on my knee. "And when you go next week,  
if anyone is mean to you, you need to tell us right away and we'll take you out okay?"

"Yeah, Okay," I curl up into ball in Dad's lap and let a yawn escape my lips.

"You tired baby girl?" Daddy asks me. I'm only able to nod my head.

"Ray can you carry her up to her room," Dad asks Daddy. Soon I am carried up the stairs and set on my bed. He pulls the covers up to my chin and I soon fall into a deep sea of darkness and dreams.

~~~~Helena's Dream\flashback of when she was 2~~~~  
"Teddy!" I scream at Mikey as he slays the dragon with his werewolf claws.

"AWWWOOOO" he howls to the full moon.

"Come Madam Queen, let us ride into the sunset!" Teddy swings me onto his back, while I giggle like a crazy person.

"Mikey, will you be with me forever?" I ask him in a hopeful voice.

"Yes Helena, Forever." he tells me.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The scene changes and soon I'm lying in my old bedroom.

"Teddy, will you read me a bed time story?" I ask him.

"Sure baby blue, Once upon a time," Mikey says as he tucks the covers around me, "there were three little bears-"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The scene shifts once more and I'm wrapped tightly in Teddy's arms.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask him in my 5 year old voice.

"I don't know baby blue," he rests his head on top of mine.

"Where am I going?"

"You're going to a special place for special people," he tells me.

"But why?"

"B-B, this is the ninth time you've bitten someone, they are taking you to a place where......where you can't hurt people anymore," I feel small drops of wetness fall onto my head.

"Mikey I promise I won't hurt anyone anymore just please don't let them take me!" I shout as a guy in a white coat walks to us.

"I'm so sorry Helena," and that was the last thing he said to me before I was taken away.


	9. First day of school

It's now Monday and I still haven't talked to Mikey about my dream/flashback. The only person that knows is Lin-Z and now she's back at LA.

I am currently getting dressed for my first day of school! WOOHOO!! This is where I'll meet my husband! I grab a MCR tank top with black ripped skinny's, black combat boots, and a rainbow kitty beanie. I pick up my bag with school books and tie my blue hair into a ponytail.  
I run downstairs and into the kitchen where Dad, Daddy, Mikey and Frank are.

"Who gets to drive me?" I ask excitedly.

They all exchanged glances to one another and finally Gee sighs, "I'll take her." My eyes shift to the clock on the stove.

"Dad! We're gonna be late," I run out of the house and into the car, vibrating in my seat with excitement. A bajillian years later Dad walks to the car with a silver traveling mug in his hand and the keys in the other.

"Took ya long enough," I grumble as he climbed into the driver's seat. Somebody doesn't like Mondays.

"You got your phone?" sigh.

"Yes Dad,"

"Lunch money?" Sigh.

"Yes Dad,"

"School books?" sigh.

"Yes Dad," We finally arrive at the school and I see TONS of people my age there.

"If anyone bothers you call one of us," Dad tells me sternly. Though it's hard to take him seriously with his shoulder length hair all tousled.

"Bye Dad, I love you and tell Daddy and the guys that I love them!" I kiss Dad on the cheek and run up to the front of the school and into the office, my whole body buzzing with excitement.

 

"Hello, my name is Helena Way-Toro, I'm new," I tell the lady behind the counter, offering her a big smile.

"Welcome to Quincy High home of the Hawks enjoy your time here," the nice old woman says in a flat mono-tone. She hands me a slip of paper with my classes on them.

History then geometry, biology, gym, lunch, choir, psychology, free period. sweet!  
Now how do I get to history? "Um excuse me?" I stop a chubby guy bout as tall as me in the hallway.

"C-can I h-help you?" He stutters nervously.

"Yes, um do you know where Mr. um....Mr. Lanchester's room is?" I ask him.

"Sure I'm going there right now, just follow me," we slowly make our way through the hallway, only getting elbowed a few times. Everything was fine until 3 guys in varsity jackets push my guide into the lockers.

"What's up Lanny? Why is this fine ass piece of meat walking with you?" the man sneers. I don't see any pieces of meat....

"I-I-I was j-just w-walking her to Mr. Lanchester's room," Lanny stumbles across his words.

"Well how bout I take care of her for you," the new man hands Lanny to his friends and wraps his arm around my waist and take a very confused blue haired girl away.

"Are you and Lanny friends?" I asked him my ocean blue eyes staring into his coffee brown ones.

"In a way....what's your name little bird?" bird? High school is really different.

"I'm Helena. Helena Way-Toro," I shake his rough hands as he raises an eyebrow at my last name.

"Well Helena, I'm Josh," he gently takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Here we are," he drops his arm from my waist and spins me to face him.

"What are your next classes?" I hand him my classes and he curses.

"We only have GYM and lunch together," He grabs my waist and pulls me into him. What is he doing?

"I'll see you later," he says in a weird voice.

High school is going to be crazy.


End file.
